


The Black Cat Lies

by Jezzi



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Death, Bad Poetry, Doodles, First Time, I'm Sorry, I'm old, Open to Interpretation, Other, Poetry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is from high school, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzi/pseuds/Jezzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark poetry that mentions death- rather short, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Cat Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a thing ^-^; Several people wanted to see me post something (you know who you are!) Here it is- sorry if it's depressing or anything, but you can interpret it however you like~
> 
> The doodle at the end is how I've always signed it- I plan on updating it when I get a better picture of it and removing the lines (Did all this from my phone)

Was it a push, or was it a fall;

Was it cruel murder or not planned at all?

While others search for the truth with their eyes,

In all of their ears, the Black Cat lies.

 

All honest people, in straight little rows

Are off to their deaths, though nobody knows.

By chance he is dead, but you take the blame;

When the Black Cat lies, she thinks it a game.

 

The Truth is _gone!_

The Truth is _lost!_

The Truth is _dead_ like flowers in frost!

 

Let innocence weep!

Let deception prevail!

Let the Black Cat continue her nightmarish tale!

 

To most, the Truth is only a thought,

While lies can be traded; sold and bought.

When you search for treachery, look in their eyes

And always remember.....

 

_**.....The Black Cat Lies!**_

 

 

_** ** _


End file.
